


Tweets of Love

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawatari adds Yuuya on Twitter, and he won't stop tagging Yuuya on every post. Please be advised that I use text/Twitter lingo in some parts of this fic (not much because it hurts to use them), but it's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweets of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiraskeeperofgenesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/gifts), [miscellanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/gifts).



Notes: For Blaze and James. I couldn't sleep last night because I kept imagining these two dorks on Twitter, so this mess is your fault.

I typed this thing on my phone, so if you catch any errors, PLEASE TELL ME. 

xxx

When Yuuya first saw the notification, he was stunned. He didn’t know Shingo had a Twitter account, and because he didn’t think the boy would really want to follow him, he never asked. Of course, the second Yuuya followed Shingo back was when he began to question exactly the reason why Shingo had decided to follow him in the first place. The tags started almost immediately. At first, they came once every few hours, but the more Yuuya liked Shingo’s posts, the more he was tagged. Within a few days, Yuuya’s entire account was composed of messages answering Shingo and tagging him in random posts of his own. But then, Shingo posted a Tweet that confused Yuuya.

_@pendulum_master look at this puppy! it’s cute and reminded me of u <3_

Yuuya had to admit the puppy was adorable, but did Shingo just call him cute? As cute as a puppy? A blush involuntarily spread across Yuuya’s cheeks. It was a good thing that Twitter wasn’t a webcam device; otherwise, Shingo would have a ball laughing at him.

_@betterthanyuu that puppy might be cute, but have u seen this kitten?_

There, the awkwardness was avoided. But only for a few hours.

_@pendulum_master Sakaki Yuuya did u take this quiz? i need to know what ur result is~ ;D_

_@betterthanyuu is this a compatibility quiz?_

_@pendulum_master what else would it be?_

_@betterthanyuu Sawatari is there something u want to tell me?_

When he received no reply, Yuuya figured Shingo had found someone else to bother. He did, however, take the quiz and post his results, making sure to tag Shingo.

xxx

The next day, in the middle of class, Yuuya received a notification. Shingo had tagged him in yet another post, except this time it was a photo of himself, in front of his school, and he was winking. 

_@pendulum_master come duel me, Sakaki Yuuya ;D_

Yuuya wanted to ask why there was winky face at the end of that sentence and why he was even tagging Yuuya in a post in the middle of a class day—didn’t Shingo have class too?—but Yuuya ignored it instead. It was a bad move since Shingo spent the entire day sending Yuuya selfies and asking him to duel him. There was a selfie of Shingo in the bathroom, in the cafeteria, with his weird friends, at a bakery.

_@betterthanyuu do you know what Instagram is?_

_@pendulum_master of course I do! i have over 1000 followers >:]_

_@betterthanyuu so why don’t you post your selfies on Instagram?_

_@pendulum_master do you have an account?_

Yuuya didn’t answer. In fact, he ignored his Twitter account for the rest of the day because, if he gave Shingo access to one more of his social media accounts, he’d never escape him, and he really didn't need Shingo blowing up his Instagram account too.

It wasn’t until after dinner that Yuuya logged back onto Twitter and found another tagged post. This time, it was a picture of a rose. The flower was very pretty, but Yuuya couldn’t tell if Shingo was trying to become a photographer all of the sudden or if he had just discovered the use of filters and was messing with Yuuya.

_@pendulum_master this reminded me of u. also me, but mostly u <3_

The blush from the day before was back on Yuuya’s cheeks, except this time he didn’t want to ignore the message. On the contrary, he wanted to see how far he could push Shingo.

_@betterthanyuu whut? did u want a duel or did u really want a date? If u wanted to date me, u just had to ask? ;P_

As soon as the message was Tweeted, Shingo’s account went silent. There was no post from the other boy, and all Yuuya could do was imagine how frustrated Shingo must’ve been. Yuuya beat him at his own game, and for that, Yuuya assumed Shingo was ranting and raving to his friends. 

What Yuuya didn’t know was that Shingo was indeed ranting and raving, but not because he considered Yuuya’s Tweet the endgame. Oh no, far from it. Shingo actually saw the Tweet as an opportunity, and though Yuuya had posted his reply for everyone one who followed them to see, Shingo could now make his move. Or that’s what Kakimoto, Yamabe, and Ootomo suggested. But every time Shingo wrote a reply, he quickly backspaced and went back to ranting and raving and blushing furiously as his friends teased him about his crush on Yuuya. 

But he was Sawatari Shingo, and he was not going to let his opportunity slip. 

_@pendulum_master can i text u?_

When Yuuya got the Tweet, something inside of Yuuya twisted and danced. His breath caught, and his cheeks felt warm again. Not wasting a second, Yuuya sent the first text.

_//Why are you being so serious all of the sudden?!//_

_//Weren’t you the one who said if I wanted a date, all I had to do was ask!//_

Yuuya stared at his screen, half confused at what he was reading, but also highly amused. Did Shingo really want a date? Was that why he had begun practically clinging onto him on Twitter? 

_//You still haven’t asked ;P//_

Shingo glared at the smiley face—it was taunting him!—on the screen and blushed. Since Yuuya insisted, who was Shingo to deny Yuuya the pleasure of going on a date with him?

_//Date me. >:]//_

It wasn’t a question, and Yuuya couldn’t help but laugh at the text. 

_//You’re demanding me? Maybe this isn’t a good idea…//_

_//SAKAKI YUUYA, WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED? >:(//_

That was exactly what Yuuya wanted. Smiling stupidly and imagining Shingo’s flustered appearance, Yuuya answered quickly. 

_//Yes and yes.//_

_//Bully.//_

_//Says the guy who threw darts at my face and now wants to date me.//_

_//SHUT UP!//_

Yuuya grinned and pulled up the covers around him.

_//I’ll be ready tomorrow at noon. You’re paying. <3//_

Shingo didn’t reply, but Yuuya saw his Tweet later that night and laughed because it was stupidly excited and ridiculously adorable.

_DATE WITH @pendulum_master TOMORROW. <3 <3 <3_

xxx

Yuuya had to admit Shingo knew how to dress. The navy blue button down complimented his eyes strikingly, and it was almost hard for Yuuya not to stare, particularly because the first few buttons were undone and revealed just enough of an ivory chest for Yuuya to glance at. Yuuya, on the other hand, was wearing whatever clean pair of pants he found on the floor that morning along with a red and white t-shirt.

“Is that really how you dress for a date, Sakaki Yuuya?”

“Are you really going to call me by my full name this entire date?”

Shingo snorted, pulled out his phone, and invaded Yuuya’s personal space before taking a quick picture of the both of them and posting it on Twitter. Yuuya didn’t bother looking at his phone, knowing very well the Tweet probably went something like “on my date with Sakaki Yuuya.” In all honestly, Yuuya didn’t mind the picture or the fact that Shingo posted it on the internet for the whole word to see, but what he did mind was the fact that Shingo didn’t get off his phone for the first part of their date. The excitement in Shingo’s eyes was clear, and, at first, Yuuya quietly giggled about how surprisingly pleasant Shingo was acting. However, the Tweeting had to stop. There were only so many notifications he wanted to receive from the person sitting across from him at the ice cream parlor.

“Sawatari.”

“Sakaki?”

Yuuya’s phone buzzed, and by the look Shingo was giving the sundae in front of him, Yuuya guessed the boy had uploaded a picture of his dessert onto Twitter. 

“Are you livetweeting our date?”

Shingo feigned confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Yuuya sighed dramatically, turning his gaze to peer out the window. His voice lacked its usual zeal when he spoke, and he hoped it was enough to knock some sense into Shingo. Or, in the very least, make him blush and stutter. “Stop staring at your phone and maybe stare at me," he said longingly before sighing again.

“St-st-stare… at you...” Shingo muttered, cheeks brightening, the blush growing when Yuuya grinned right at him. The only problem with Yuuya’s request was that Shingo’s crush would multiply faster than bunnies in spring if he looked at Yuuya for too long, and the last thing Shingo wanted was to be seen with a lovestruck expression on his face as he gawked at Yuuya. “Fine, I can stop Tweeting. You’re boring anyway.”

After rolling his eyes at Shingo, Yuuya took the comment as a win. The rest of the date went fairly well, and it wasn’t until Yuuya was back at home on his bed that Shingo posted another Tweet.

_@pendulum_master today was fun <3 let’s duel tomorrow_

_@betterthanyuu are u asking me on another date?_

_@pendulum_master maaaaybe_

_@betterthanyuu you’re paying_


End file.
